


You just got mindwiped!

by asiramx



Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja, rc9gn
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 12:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3729475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asiramx/pseuds/asiramx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Randy has seen Howard getting abducted and hurt way too many times, he knows what he must do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You just got mindwiped!

New fic! Not so sure about this though, I thought about writing this since... Today actually, I just came up with this forty five minutes ago and thought I could write it in a fic ^^; haha. Anyways, I completed some of my fics today, which I am happy about, please do not re-publish chapter anywhere! Enjoy! And this probably remain a one shot fic, we'll see though, we'll honkin see.

 

"Cunningham, please." I pleaded with him, "It was just a small wound, what the juice are you making a deal out of it? I survived didn't I? Come on please?" I inched against the corridor walls, want to know how I got here? Well, I'll tell you how, It happened when we were in the cafeteria, were talking about the next grave puncher figurine's that are coming out soon. We both couldn't wait to buy it.

A monster thought it would be a good idea to come crashing in the cafeteria, right during our conversation. The monster appeared to be Bucky, there was something about him that I couldn't put my finger on it, he looked a lot stronger and taller, when he howled, his teeth looked sharper.

His claws... they were sharper too, and there was another set of hands behind his back, Bucky looked more menacing than his normal stanked form, which actually for once caused for us to be concerned, we both exchanges glances before he went under the table and transformed into a Ninja.

He set out to distract Bucky while the students escaped from the cafeteria, usually we just destanked Bucky and get things over with, especially when he has his dinger in his hands, this time, every time Randy did reach for Bucky's dinger, he is smacked away easily by one of Bucky's hands.

I noticed Randy couldn't keep up with the pace, Bucky is throwing punches everywhere. Randy did his best to dodge it, but in the end. He got knocked over, he wasn't unconscious. He was trying to get up as Bucky inched closer to my friend, I had to do something I couldn't just stand idly by as my best bro was in trouble.

I raced towards the monster and went in front of my friend, I looked back to see a shocked look on his face, well you can't technically see it, his eyes said it all, I was knocked to the side and Bucky began clawing at me.

It stung, I'll give you that.

Randy managed to defeat Bucky, while he was distracted. He sliced the dinger in half, destanking Bucky.

He focused his attention over to me and placed his hand on my wound, "What the juice, bro?! Why would you do that?! I could have handled it, you know!"

"No, you couldn't you shoob! besides, you're acting like as if I was dying." Sure, I was bleeding profusely and I feel like I was going to pass out any second, "I had to something! You look like you were in a daze and I had to get in the way, you could have gotten hurt if I didn't do something!"

"Howard," He sighed, conflicted rather he should be grateful or angry at his friend, "I'm the Ninja."

"Right, Cunningham, I know. But, I guess it was just my instinct. You know?"

"Right."

The next day, Randy is quiet. Which was odd. Whenever I would bring up a topic, he would just smile and nod, wasn't sure he was faking or not. We were at his house, playing games since it got really awkward between him and me after some time.

"Bro?" Randy said after awhile.

"Yeah, Cunningham?"

"I... Need to show you something if you don't mind," He said, his eyes darting away from Howard.

"Like?"

"I'll show you." He smiles at me, he pulls out the book from his hands and shloomps me inside the book, I landed on the floor while Randy landed on his feet next to me, he grabbed my hand and pulled me up from the ground, "This way bro."

I followed down the corridors, I noticed some of the door's had the lesson's that Randy had already knew during his time as the Ninja, we stopped in front of the ultimate lesson door, I paled, I knew what he was trying to do, he had told me, when he went through this door, his memory got mind wiped.

"Cunningham," I laughed, backing away from him, "This must be a joke right? Come on now. It was just a little wound, why are you making such a big deal about this?

"Bro, it's not just the wound, you were kidnapped on several occasions, almost forced to tell the truth when they almost found out I was the Ninja, Kidnapped you again when they thought you were the Ninja, and then when you became the Ninja. You were chased around by the stanked scorpion. I can't let this go on, don't make this harder than it looks."

"I'm not going in the door, Cunningham."

"Then..." Randy said, "I will have to force you."


End file.
